kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. He is the current head of the Phantomhive house,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 5 the notorious Queen's Watchdog,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 20 and the owner of the Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 3, page 21 Appearance displayed on his right eye.]] Ciel is a short, thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. As described by Nina Hopkins, his tailor, Ciel has a "wonderfully proportioned body." His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim, and his waist narrow.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 12-13 Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and he has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye-patch made of gauzeKuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 100 with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a white patch that resembles a transdermal patch, which fastens over his ear with two cords.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 6 Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 signet ring.]] Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. Upon his return, the seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 15 Personality Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd boy, with numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive house and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 6-9 He also refuses to stay in a poor environment for long periods of time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 18 Ciel is stern with his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority, because he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 11 He and Sebastian frequently work together, and only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 13 During his time as a slave to cultists who tortured him cruelly, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 Ciel possesses unwavering determination — instead of falling into hopelessness, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should live a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 14-15 As the executive chairman of the Funtom Company, Ciel possesses business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Companies simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 8 His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; when he learned that a popular performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately put up advertisements of her for promotion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and confident that he will be able to solve them all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 27 He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery, as long as he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently — though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 3-4 As his duty sometimes obliges him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a species.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 10-11 He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command Sebastian to eradicate anyone who stands in his way.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-22 Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder because of the abuse he went through, as a slave in a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event, and when he does, he would become completely unaware of his surroundings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 14-17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 54, pages 20-24 Due to his horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 23 Ciel does, however, show genuine concern for the wellbeing of those close to him. For instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 27 He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 16 He pays ample attention to the needs of his servants; when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with necessities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 5 Although he usually presents himself as a solemn and mature person, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, a trait which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and refuses to quit until a victor is declared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian had noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he tends to overestimate his skills and think that he can never lose. Nonetheless, the experience of losing to Francis Midford in a hunting game humbled Ciel quite a bit.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 32 Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when he sleeps.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, page 24''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 14, page 4 Ciel is very fond of sweets,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 38-39 and allergic to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 31 Like his mother Rachel Phantomhive, he has asthma.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 17-18 History Ciel was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and cat allergies.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 3 Episodes 2, 5-6 He would often smile and play with his family along with Elizabeth, his fiancee and cousin. Elizabeth said that when his parents were alive, the Phantomhive Manor was full of smiles.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor when he came across his dead mother, father, and dog. He called for help and ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy to flee. Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 1-5 Ciel was then sold, and his kidnappers commented that he is "rare" and worth more than two people. He was bought and branded by his new owners, giving him the mark of a "noble beast." He cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick. He was then chained in a cage while masked adults looked on and remarked about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wondered why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table as a sacrifice, and he was stabbed while the rest looked on gleefully.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6-9 In a desperate desire to kill all of his tormentors, Ciel somehow managed to summon Sebastian at this point. He appeared in his true demon form and told Ciel that what he had sacrificed will never return. Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to make a contract and have his wishes granted. Ciel declared that he wanted the power to take revenge on those who mistreated him. The cultists tried to stop him from talking, but Ciel and Sebastian forged their contract. Sebastian asked him where he wanted his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. Ciel told him that anywhere was fine and that he wants a power stronger that anyone else's; Sebastian called him greedy and decided to put it on his right eye, causing Ciel to scream in excruciating pain. He then commanded him to kill his attackers; Sebastian then burnt down the building. Finally, Ciel stated his absolute orders: Sebastian must protect and never betray him, to obey his orders no matter what, and to never lie to him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 10-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 62, page 2-6 The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital where his aunt worked; he was reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring him back to his manor. He and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of him and his parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Ciel returned to him, he found the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 11-20 Sometime during the same year, Ciel summoned Sebastian to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth's removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he is unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Kidnapping Arc Jack the Ripper Arc Curry Contest Arc Noah's Ark Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Public School Arc Emerald Witch Arc Blue Cult Arc The night before Siegelinde Sullivan's expected audience with Queen Victoria, Sieglinde and Wolfram Gelzer talk with Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis in the Phantomhive Manor. After Sieglinde affirms to Ciel that she is still resolved to develop a magic remedy to help people, Ciel orders her to give the Queen the process to make mustard gas, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's surprise. He says that she will be treated cordially by England if she cooperates, especially since the fact that she can create mustard gas will be exposed sooner or later anyway. Wolfram is worried that Sieglinde will be exploited again, as she was by the German military, and Sebastian points out that it is, truly, Sieglinde's choice whether or not she is used or uses others. Ciel interrupts Wolfram before he could argue, saying that because he is Sieglinde's friend, he will not stop her if she chooses to move to some place obscure and live as a doctor with Wolfram. He adds that, because he is her friend, he knows that Sieglinde will never be able to stop studying and searching for ways to gain new knowledge. Ciel asserts that she will need a lot of money for new knowledge, for even Wolfsschlucht operated on national-level amounts of money, and that Wolfram is too awkward to raise that kind of money, much to Wolfram's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 9-12 Ciel goes on to say that all Sieglinde has her intellect and information on mustard gas, and forbids her from speaking about the SuLIN gas. Sieglinde is shocked, and Sebastian explains that mustard gas does not compare to the SuLIN gas in terms of lethality, and thus, if employed in England, countless deaths will result. Sieglinde vows to always keep SuLIN a secret. Ciel reminds her to consider everyone, including him, as an adversary who is trying to use her, and encourages her to use everyone else in order to obtain the future she desires.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 12-15 The following day, at the outside of Buckingham Palace, a tensed and anxious Sieglinde is greeted by Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, who subsequently lead her, Wolfram, and Ciel into the palace, up the stairs, and down a hallway. They open double doors to a room where Queen Victoria and her aide John Brown are waiting. Sieglinde curtsies to the Queen, and the latter welcomes her to England. Both Ciel and Wolfram are relieved that things have progressed smoothly thus far. They move to a table filled with cakes and tea, which Sieglinde marvels at; Ciel advises her to only take one cake and not indulge. The Queen tells Ciel to inform her about his trip to the Werewolves' Forest. He explains that the so-called curse of the Werewolves' Forest was in fact toxic mustard gas, which they halted the development of in England because of its dangerous nature. The German army had advanced it to the point that they were ready to use it in actual combat, thanks to Sieglinde. Ciel ends the explanation with a statement that he believes Sieglinde will be beneficial to England. The Queen asks if Sieglinde can create more powerful things than mustard gas, a question to which Sieglinde responds the negative. Ciel says that he is always impressed with the Queen's sharp intuition and that it was a shock to discover that toxic gas was the real cause of the curse. He assures the Queen that if Sieglinde worked for the sake of her subjects, wonderful results are guaranteed. Sieglinde thanks Victoria and promises to prove her worth. Victoria is joyous; she praises Ciel for accomplishing his mission and asserts that his parents must be happy along with her late husband Prince Albert. At the mention of Albert, she sobs, and John is compelled to comfort her with his Albert puppet, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's astonishment; Ciel tells them that this happens often, so they should disregard it. When John remarks that Ciel has grown up to be like his father, and the Queen agrees, saying that he is very reliable. Ciel grows pensive at the idea that he is similar to his father.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 2-19 After the meeting is over, Wolfram carries Sieglinde outside, and they and Ciel reunite with Sebastian. Ciel asks him if he has gotten rid of the SuLIN samples, as ordered, and Sebastian confirms this. Ciel, then, says that he is tired and wishes to hurry home to sleep. He stares at Sebastian for a while, and when Sebastian inquires about this, he dismisses it as nothing. The four of them return to the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 20-21 In the middle of the night, Ciel is woken up when he is forced to ingest a liquid. Still half-asleep, Ciel asks if it is morning yet, and the visitor covers his eyes and urges him to sleep. In the morning, Ciel jolts to a wake, incidentally grabbing Sebastian's wrist. Sebastian tells him that he was going to wake him since Ciel seemed agitated. Ciel claims that he is fine, releasing his butler. Sebastian hands him a cup of tea, and Ciel dolefully stares at his reflection in it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 21-26 One morning, while Ciel is in his office, Sebastian comes in with a letter from Queen Victoria. Ciel reads the letter: the Queen tells him that she enjoyed the tea party with Siegelinde Sullivan the other day and asks him, for Charles Phipps's sake, which cake of the cakes she sent home he likes most. She, then, requests for him to visit the Sphere Music Hall, which is a popular music hall that holds mysterious gatherings every Saturday, to investigate, disclosing her concern with the absence of social classification—men and women of all ages are enthralled by it, "be they peers or laborers"—and the sheer number of attendees—the street in front of the hall tends to teem with carriages on Saturday nights. Interest piqued, she sent investigators to look into the event, but they, when questioned by Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, confessed that they have found nothing; and oddly so, the investigators themselves became regular attendees, even after their investigation was over. The Queen admits that she has never before heard of parties that permit all sorts to attend, and is worried that "some manner of evil scheme" may be taking place. She ends the letter with a question asking Ciel for his thoughts on the subject. After reading the letter, Ciel inspects the Sphere Music Hall invitation the Queen has provided for him, and admits that he did not know such a music hall existed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 16-19 Abruptly, an agitated Edward Midford rushes in, shouting Ciel's name. Surprised, Ciel comments that Edward looks pale. Edward, then, reveals that Elizabeth Midford has run away from the Midford Manor, to Ciel's and Sebastian's shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 19-20 Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs him about a certain meeting Herman Greenhill introduced him to a month ago; he took Elizabeth along to one of them, at her insistence, and she got her fortune told by Bravat; afterward, she attended the meeting on a regular basis, infatuated with the place, and ultimately stopped going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 4-13 Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name. Both Ciel and Sebastian remark on Queen Victoria's "fearsome" powers of observation, and the former explains to Edward that the Queen has requested him to investigate the music hall. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall: Edward had gone to the meetings a few times and attempted to convince her to return home, but, each time, Elizabeth refused to and claimed that her "radiance" lies there, at the music hall. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 13-16 After Ciel, Sebastian, and Edward arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. Ciel says that the environment is unsettling, to which Sebastian agrees. Edward tugs on Ciel's sleeve and draws his attention to Bravat. Ciel proposes that they get their fortunes told, quipping that Bravat would be no fraud if he can "divine the sorrows" of a demon, to which Sebastian responds that aside from the selfishness of his master, which is his primary concern, his mind is free of worries. Bravat is startled, when he sees Sebastian and Ciel, and then he tells Sebastian to sit down, while Ciel notes that the air has shifted. When Sebastian tries to get his fortune told, Bravat says that Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star because he is not human, to Ciel's and Sebastian's astonishment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 14-24 Quotes * "Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27 * "I've long since forgotten . . . how to smile . . . joyfully."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 23 * "Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you can escape the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain."Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "That ring has seen the demise of its master many times. My grandfather's, my father's, and without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 40 * "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 38 * (To Angelina Dalles) "He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet.' Sebastian is but a 'chessman.' And only I, the 'horseman,' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.' I always give the orders . . . and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is . . . that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 19-20 * "But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules . . . and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to . . . checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 20-21 * "I . . . have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life . . . much less to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all . . . a luxury of living, wouldn't you say? I . . . did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 22-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 33 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "I . . . I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a . . . powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting . . . for them to come and try to kill me here."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 13-14 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow . . . what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However . . . I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either . . . those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell . . . a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength. Though . . . grasping it or not is up to the person."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 14-16 * "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, demon!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 13 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 17 * (To Joker) "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you cannot keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 26-27 * "I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my one and only name."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 6 * "Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 2 * "I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 14 * "Sneering at desperate wishes and trampling them like insects. How dishonest . . . and cruel . . . and ugly. So much more devilish than even an actual devil. Is that not so? I too . . . I am the same. I too . . . am packed full of the same hideous stuffing as they. This is what we humans are! This is what we humans are like, Sebastian!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 25-27 * (To Snake) "So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 * (To Elizabeth Midford) "It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish . . . and self-righteous human being! That's why! I . . . to clear my own shame . . . I used your power. Not for anyone else! But for myself!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 95, pages 10-12 * (To Finnian) "A long time ago, blond hair was called 'finn.' The protagonist of this tale was also named that way because of his beautiful blond hair. He ran through the forest faster than a hare. He was stronger than a deer. Resembles you, don't you think? That's why 'Finnian' is the name I want to give you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 100, pages 20-21 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Etch the pain deep in my soul as proof that I lived." Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * "If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 27 * "Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge. This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 35 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Don't joke. You’re the one I can trust the least."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, page 16 *(To Prince Soma): "I’ll take any measure to win." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 25 *(To Himself): "The Blue Miracle? Don’t make me laugh. I don’t believe in miracles. That’s why I’ll snatch my victory by force. ''"''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 29-30 Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Ciel is the second most popular character in the series, with 3158 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 2 * Ciel hates spicy food. However, he did enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 * Even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic. He cannot let Sebastian come near him if he has been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 27 * He is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, although he seldom uses it. He sleeps with a gun under his pillow and once nearly shot Sebastian with it when he was startled from a nightmare.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 6 * In the anime's second season, after being reborn as a demon, his eyes appear to keep switching colors, from red like Sebastian's, to glowing slit-pupilled pink, to his original blue. In addition, his fingernails, toenails and attire are shown to have turned black. This upsets Elizabeth, and for the first time, Ciel does not argue with her that his clothing has become "un-cute." This would seem to confirm that both black nails and glowing pink-slit eyes are traits common to all demons in the Kuroshitsuji universe as Ciel displayed neither trait before his corruption.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 * Ciel reads books from various famous authors, both fictional (Arthur Conan Doyle) and real, like Edgar Allan Poe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 20-21 * Ciel can speak French fluently and understands Latin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, page 6 While Ciel is "an intellectually gifted boy" who can even "compete with students," French is his best subject overall.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 140 * Ciel's name is French for "sky."Behind the Name ‒ Ciel * Ciel's favorite flower is the sterling silver rose.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 13 * When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen on the left side of his lower back. In the anime, this mark is moved to just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 * In the second anime season, human Ciel is noted to have died as of August 26, 1889, at age 13. * Ciel's favorite animals are horses and dogs. He even named Sebastian after his previous dog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 10 * Even though Ciel does not like sports and even hates to walk, he is very fond of horseback riding. * Ciel can talk in and understand Morse code. * Ciel does not like mustard.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 13 He does not like wasabi either. * Because of the eye-patch he has to wear to cover his seal of contract, Ciel has problems with reckoning distances properly. * Before Yana Toboso settled on a name, various other names were considered for Ciel. For example, Estelle, Angel, Angelo Fate, Celestial, Sense, Celeste, Celesta, Voltaire, Azur, Rain, Lazulite and Lapis.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 98 Tentative names for his surname were Be Hive, Faust and Ghosthive. * Ciel is one of the characters whose character design was only slightly changed during the pre-production. Navigation References pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Phantomhive Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical